New Faces
Participants Nao Jugo and Shigeru Haruno. Location New Faces DivineZiel: - The day before their bell test was to commence by Hayate Namikaze, Nao Jugo was getting to know the village a bit. He roamed the village, meeting new people and introducing himself. Coming across a small shop, he took a glance inside to see that it was the weapon shop. Glaring to each of the weapons that could be purchased, he saw a pair of chakra blades as he examined them fully. His eyes widened in amazement at the beauty of all the items to use in combat. Looking to the shopkeeper, he asked how much they were. The shopkeeper looked over his newspaper and saw the Konoha headband around Nao's head. Taking in the sight of the new genin, he said "Are you new to Konoha? I haven't seen ya in here before." Nao nodded. "Yes I am! I'm Nao Jugo, I got here a few days ago." The shopkeeper nodded as he placed his newspaper down and leaned onto the counter. "You don't have any tools, huh?" Nao shook his head in agreement while keeping his bright blue eyes on him. The shopkeeper then told him to hold on. After he said so, Nao nodded as he stood there and waited while the shopkeeper went into the back of the shop to gather some things for him. Bringing them back out, there was various tools inside a small bag and the shopkeeper had a pouch in his other hand. Placing everything on the counter, he said "Just make sure to come back with money next time if you need anything else, okay?" Nao looked up at him, shocked as he then nodded to him and said "Thank you, sir!" Nao smiled brightly as he grabbed everything from the counter, placing it accordingly on his body as the shopkeeper said "Now, get out of here, get some money, ruin your weapons and come back for an upgrade!" Saying so as he sat back down with his newspaper in hand, he'd chuckle to himself as Nao ran out. Walking around a bit longer, he'd stop in front of the Hokage building as he looked at the tall structure. "Wow!" He said as he looked at the aged structure in amazement at such a beauty. - Kare: - Shigeru walked out of the Hokage's office wearing the standard jonin uniform and the first thing that caught his attention was the sight of a young boy scaling the side of the building with his eyes. He paid close attention his facial expression and he was surprised that someone could experience such amazement from looking at the Hokage's office. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit to himself and he walked up to the boy. - "Hey, you recently graduated, right?" - He paused for a moment to let the boy answer and stood there with his hands in his pockets and the sun being blocked by his head, so the boy couldn't really make out any of Shigeru's features except for his dull pink hair and his uniform. Shigeru was quite tall, lean, and very well cut; the few who have seen him exposing his body would say we was well sculpted. Regardless of whether or not the boy had just graduated Shigeru would invite him out. - "I know we don't know each other well, but I'm heading to go get some lunch... You want to tag along? It's on me!" - DivineZiel: Kare: DivineZiel: Kare: DivineZiel: Kare: DivineZiel: Kare: DivineZiel: Kare: DivineZiel: Kare: Status Ongoing